For us it will be forever
by Inuki-chan09
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get in an argument, but it's just the hormones talking. Her friends come over to start some trouble, and a new evil is coming. What's a hanyou to do? IyKag MirSan
1. meddling friends, and a bit of loving

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it.

WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE (18) THEN TURN YOUR ASS AROUND, IF YOU DON'T, IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU ARE EXPOSED TO SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE EXPOSED TO.

Rating: M

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Now, on with the story.

Inuyasha was in a foul mood. Sulking in the Goshinboku, he thought back on how he ended up there. He and Kagome had been arguing when she had suddenly…snapped was the only word for it. She had yelled 'osawari' so many times that Inuyasha was sure something in his back had snapped. Then she had run off to the well, which was quite a feat for a 6 month pregnant woman, and back to her time. He didn't even know what had started the argument or how it had escalated, only that his mate was now in her time, and probably didn't want to see him for a while. 'Damn fucking hormones. I know I wanted a pup, but I'm not sure I like the time it takes to wait for it. Stupid bitch female with her fucking pregnancy hormone things.' He didn't really think of Kagome as stupid, but he was so damn frustrated! He knew that he needed to go through the well and apologize before she thought he didn't want her anymore, but he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore 'osuwari's'.

sigh "I better go and apologize."

Inuyasha jumped down from the Goshinboku and ran to the well, jumping in when he reached it. He felt the familiar magic of the well surround him as he traveled to the future where his mate was. He jumped out of the well, and ascended the stairs out of the well house. Making his way toward the house; he jumped in surprise as he noticed that a group of girls and one boy were heading up the stairs to the shrine. Inuyasha could also tell by smell that Kagome's family was not currently at the shrine, but his mate was in the main house. He jumped up into the trees and listened to the teenagers coming toward the shrine. His temper flared as he listened to them converse.

"Do you think Kagome-chan is feeling well yet? Her ji-chan did tell us that she had tuberculosis, do you think we should be seeing her right now?" Ayumi wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Kagome-chan is always up to see us, besides we brought Hojo, I'm sure she'll say yes when he tells her he has tickets to the fair that is coming to town this weekend." Eri just couldn't understand why Kagome always said no to Hojo.

"Yeah, she'll love going to the fair with Hojo!" Yuka didn't know when to shut up.

Hojo just walked silently beside them. He couldn't wait to see Kagome when they got to her house, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He thought he heard a growling coming from somewhere in front of him, but he didn't see any dogs or other animals, so he dismissed the thought.

The four came upon the door, and knocking several times, waited for Kagome or someone in her family to open the door. They were shocked to see a rather ill looking Kagome open the door. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Her hair was mused, and she had dark bags under her eyes as though she hadn't been sleeping well. Her skin was rather pale, and she was holding a hand to her stomach, which looked a significantly rounder than they remembered. Her eyes widened and she took a step back as she noticed who was at her door.

"Uh, Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were holding up! Your ji-chan told us you had tuberculosis and that you were sick, so we came to see you! What's wrong Kagome-chan? You don't look so good! You've gained weight!"

The questions came in a giant rush and Kagome didn't know where to begin. She felt like crap. She and Inuyasha had gotten in an argument and she had rushed away before he could say anything else. She knew that it was a petty argument, but she couldn't seem to control her hormones anymore. She looked to her friends and realized that she didn't have anything in common with them anymore, they were like strangers. She was a woman now, at 18 years of age and 6 months pregnant with her mate's pup, she was no longer a normal senior in high school. She looked sadly at each of her friends, and then Hojo, and then moved so that they could come in.

"Kagome-chan, what is going on?"

"Well guys, I can tell you the truth now I guess. There's no use in trying t hide it any longer." Kagome took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"I know Ji-chan told you that I have tuberculosis, but that is a lie. The truth is that I have met my soul mate."

She paused after saying this to gauge their reactions. Her three friends looked shocked, though Ayumi looked as though she had expected it somewhat. Hojo looked like his world had been crushed, but Kagome knew she had to get this out.

"His name is Inuyasha. I know I told you guys stories about him being an indecisive jerk, who was always going off with his ex-girlfriend, but that was only when I was mad at him. He is a kind, generous, loving, amazingly gentle, possessive, jealous, and sometimes violent man. He is never violent with me, only with people that try to hurt me. I love Inuyasha with all of my heart, and we were married several months ago. We made a pu…baby together, and the baby is due in about 2-3 months. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you about this, nor invite you to the wedding, but he lives far away and it was too far to ask you to come. I'm not feeling well because my hormones are going crazy and I got in an argument with Inuyasha, and I haven't seen him in several days."

"Kagome-chan, you are too good for a guy that makes you cry and then abandons you for days!" screamed Eri.

"NO! You don't understand! It's partly my fault. Inuyasha didn't do anything, it's these damn hormones. He can't seem to say anything that doesn't make me cry, but it's not always a bad thing. Sometimes he says things that are just so sweet that it makes me cry."

"Oh Kagome-chan, he sounds wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Ayumi offered Kagome a smile, which she returned.

"He does not sound wonderful! He sounds like a miscreant. What kind of man leaves his pregnant wife for days! Hojo would never do that to you Kagome-chan, would you Hojo?" Eri just didn't know when to let things rest.

Hojo looked like someone had poured a bucket of chocolate syrup over his head. He sputtered for a few minutes and then just gave up and shook his head no. Eri dismissed the fact that he couldn't seem to form an answer and then proceeded to continue about all the good qualities Hojo seemed to possess while said boy looked like a fish out of water and trying to disappear. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Kagome began to stand to get the door, but Ayumi got up faster and opened the door. Kagome thought it might be her family, but when Ayumi exclaimed in excitement, Kagome made her way to the door. Standing there in his hat and modern day clothes was Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and then rushed at him, nearly knocking him flat on his back down the stairs. Thanks to his hanyou nature, there was no fall or injury.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate and breathed in her delicious scent. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and proceeded to nip at her neck playfully. He knew that the four of her friends were staring at them, but he didn't care. He was with his mate, and there was nothing that could stop him from being with her right that moment.

"You must be Kagome's good for nothing husband! You should just let her be with Hojo, he wouldn't be so crass as to leave her alone for days at a time!"

'Damn you Eri, you never know when to shut the hell up,' thought Kagome.

"I didn't leave Kagome alone for days bitch, I'm always around, whether she sees me or not. I love Kagome and I'll protect her, be it from demons, idiots, myself, or you. Now I think it's time you four left this house. Kagome and I have some things to attend to now. I can't expect you to understand since none of you are married, but let me tell you that I am very anxious to get to my husbandly duties."

The four of them gasped and blushed, while Kagome just smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She began to kiss his neck as Inuyasha began to walk toward the front door, forcing the four out the door, and then shutting it behind them. Inuyasha growled, flung his ball cap off, and then rushed up the stairs to Kagome's bed room.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry about the other day! I didn't mean to go psycho on you! Please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive Koi, it's those damn hormones of yours. Now, no more talking unless you are screaming my name or for more."

With that, Inuyasha swooped down and claimed Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. His hands came up to frame her face as they broke apart for air.

"You had better shut that door and lock it Koinu, that way my family won't interrupt us."

"You got it mate, I don't want any interruptions. This is going to take some time," stated Inuyasha with a devilish grin on his face.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

He stood up and proceeded to the door; shutting and then locking it. He turned back to his mate, and dropped his jaw. While he had turned around, Kagome had shed every stitch of clothing on her body. She now stood before him wearing nothing but a self-conscious smile, and wrapping her arms around her pregnant belly. He could tell that she was unsure if he still wanted her when she was larger than she used to be, but to him she was the most beautiful thing alive because she was large with their child, and that could never make her ugly. At least not in his eyes.

He stalked towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes as her sized her up and down. He gave a growl of approval before he descended upon her in a bruising kiss. His hands came up to her shoulders, holding her in place, while he drew a trail down her neck with his tongue. He paused at her mating mark and proceeded to suck upon it lightly. The reaction was instantaneous. Her body stiffened and then she was clutching desperately at his hair, trying to draw him away and towards her at the same time. He made his way down her body, stopping at her collarbone to lick a trail down to her nipple, but never actually touched her nipples. He licked his way around her breasts until she was writhing and trying to force him to the spot she wanted him at. After several moments of torture, he finally complied with her wishes and captured her left peak in his hungry mouth. His suckling was cause Kagome to let out some of the most amazing noises Inuyasha had ever heard from her. He knew that her breasts would be more sensitive now that she was pregnant. He was glad they no longer hurt her.

Mama Higurashi had taken him aside several months ago to explain to him what to expect from a pregnant Kagome. Sensitive breasts were one of those things. Now though, this knowledge was paying off for the both of them.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome lightly until she fell onto the bed behind her, and then he stripped himself of his clothing. Before he could get both legs out of the damned jeans he had slipped into while Kagome was talking with her friends, Kagome jumped him. He fell to the floor with her landing on top of him. He looked down to admonish her for her aggressive attack, but his eyes widened and the breath caught in his throat and then moaned out as Kagome engulfed him in her mouth. Her pregnancy was making her into a love making machine, not that he was complaining mind you. Coherent thought ceased to be something he was capable of as her tongue swirled around the head and then brushed over the slit at the tip of his cock.

"Mmmmm, Koi, that is wonderful, don't stop!"

Kagome chuckled at his plaintive calling, and the vibrations from her laugh brought him to the edge of his climax. It was when she gave a particularly hard suck coupled with a jerk of her hand that set him off into his climax, screaming her name.

" KAGOME!"

He looked down and watched as Kagome swallowed as much as she could and proceeded to clean her hand off, and then cleaned his manhood as well. He was semi-erect when she was done with the tongue bath, and that was fine with him. Now it was her turn.

Kagome could feel her mate lifting her up and setting her on the bed. He dipped his head down to kiss her. She didn't realize where his hands were until one slipped down between her legs. He gently brushed his claws against the sensitive skin hidden by her body, while his unoccupied hand moved to run in circles around her swollen tummy. The double stimulation was causing the coil inside of Kagome to wind tighter and tighter. She gasped and bucked her hips when she felt the addition of his tongue to her womanhood. Kagome dug her hands into the sheets and held on for dear life at what he was doing to her body. Inuyasha gently stroked her bundle of nerves and then thrust his tongue into her opening. She screamed in pleasure as she felt his tongue in her body, and his hands on her bundle and breasts.

"INU! Oh Kami! Don't stop, please don't stop!"

Inuyasha removed his tongue and replaced it with three fingers from his right hand. He built up a fast rhythm with his hand as he dipped to her mouth and kissed her hungrily. He worked his way down her neck once more, and latched onto her right nipple as he sped up his rhythm down below. The double assault was something Kagome couldn't handle, and her climax washed over her.

"INUYASHA!"

Little did either of them know that there was an audience right outside the house, directly below Kagome's window.

Inuyasha moved into place and shoved home as he bit and licked at her neck. Kagome responded immediately as her hands caught his ears and began to massage them. Inuyasha sped up his thrusts since both of them were dangerously close to their second climaxes. He reached down and fondled her clit, sending her into her next climax. The feeling of her muscles clamping down and milking his cock forced him over the ledge with her.

"INUYASHAAA!"

"KAGOME!"

Spent, the two relaxed into the sheets to fall into a light sleep. The knew her family could come home anytime, but it seemed ridiculous to try and hide that fact that they were having sex since Kagome was already pregnant.

"Sleep well Koi."

"Mmm, as long as you are here Koinu."

**END OF LEMON**

**Outside Kagome's window**

"Eri you never know when to shut up do you! That was rude of you to say in front of Kagome and her husband!" Ayumi could not believe how badly Eri had behaved in Kagome's house.

The group had stopped momentarily outside of Kagome's window as they walked. Eri refused to admit that she was wrong, even though they all knew she had made a mistake with what she had said to Kagome.

For the most part, none of them could believe that Inuyasha had dismissed them in such a casual manner, making it clear what he and Kagome were going to do as soon as they left. More surprising than that was the fact that Kagome had not scolded him or refuted what he had said. She hadn't even blushed! She had intimately kissed him in front of all of them.

Hojo seemed to be in a trance, until they all heard the unmistakable sound of a passionate moan, followed by someone screaming 'Kagome'. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in that upstairs room. The four stood rooted to the ground, unable to move away. It was like a train wreck; they knew they shouldn't be listening in to what was going on, but they couldn't seem to walk away. More passionate moans followed and then they heard Kagome screaming for Inuyasha not to stop.

All of the girls' faces turned a deep crimson red, while Hojo's face drained of all color. Ayumi felt bad for him. He was a nice guy, just a bit oblivious to the world around him. Ayumi could tell that he hadn't really realized what had happened with Kagome until he heard Kagome screamed someone else's name in passion. It was kind of sad really, but it had to be done. Maybe now Hojo could move on to a different girl, one who could love him.

"INUYASHAAA!"

"KAGOME!"

With that final scream, the area went silent. The group of four was finally able to move, and move they did. They decided that they would go home, and maybe visit Kagome on the morrow to see how she was doing and to properly meet her husband. Hojo shuffled around nervously until he got up the courage to ask her to the fair.

"Ayumi, would to like to go to the fair with me this weekend?"

"I'd love to Hojo-kun! What time will you pick me up?"

"How about 6pm on Friday night?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then Hojo!"

"Yeah, see you then!"

With that, the four split ways, determined to get a chance to talk to Kagome the next day.

Wow, this story came out of no where, and I have no idea where it will go, but I do know it will have plenty of drama/humor and of course ROMANCE/HENTAI! HAHAHAHA, I LOVE LEMONS! I swear I'm addicted to reading them and writing them! The funny thing about it is I'm a flippin virgin! Isn't that awesome! I think so! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think and if I should really continue it. If you guys have anything you want to see happen, or have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Good morning, Eri, and the village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it.

WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE (18) THEN TURN YOUR ASS AROUND, IF YOU DON'T, IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU ARE EXPOSED TO SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE EXPOSED TO.

Rating: X

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Thanks to all the people who read this story. I kind of forgot about it and so I apologize that I haven't continued it until now.

Now, on with the story!

Inuyasha carefully rolled over onto his side so that he would be able to spoon his mate more comfortably. He had been awake for several hours, but he knew that she needed this sleep so he let her go. She looked like a tenshi in her sleep, not that she didn't when she was awake, but she just looked so damn peaceful when she slept. He didn't want to force her awake before she was ready. If she was woken up too soon then she would get really cranky. His gaze perused down her glorious body. Her figure had filled out even more with her pregnancy and he couldn't seem to get enough of her luscious curves. Her breasts were full and heavy, getting ready for the pup. Her tummy was full and round. She may have thought she looked like a "beached whale" as she put it, but he thought she looked radiant. Her whole aura seemed to glow with an inner light that he identified as the light of expectant motherhood. He had seen it on many women throughout his long life; it just seemed so much more wonderful when it was his mate and his pup.

Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep and her hip brushed over his flaccid length. A few more wiggles from his oblivious mate and he wasn't flaccid by any means. He put up with her struggles for a little while longer as she got comfortable, but when she settled for the position on her back, her breasts thrust up in the air, he couldn't hold back any longer.

**LEMON ACTIVITY BEGINS HERE!**

Inuyasha slipped out from behind Kagome and then got up on his hands and knees above her. He looked down at her for several moments before he dipped his head and placed a light kiss upon her lips. He retreated quickly lest she wake up. Inuyasha moved his lips lower, brushing across her neck and over her chest. He moved over to her left nipple and gently lapped it, watching as her face scrunched up and a low whine came from her throat. He tortured her right nipple in the same fashion, loving her expressions and noises. He kept up his descent until he was gently caressing her swollen stomach. Their pup was lying only inches from him and that just made her all the more beautiful for it. He continued caressing her soft skin. His lips made their way even further down until he was bordering along her abdomen, gently brushing the little patch of hair that protected her womanhood. He almost laughed as she unconsciously spread her legs, proving that she was ready, awake or not.

He groaned as the smell of her arousal reached his sensitive nose. His shaft gave a painfully pleasurable jump as she moaned lightly, clearly waiting for her "dream" to offer more. He was only happy to oblige her. He dipped down so that his nose was barely brushing the hair that kept her from him. His tongue flickered out and he had to hold her hips down as she almost shot off the bed at the feel of him. His tongue snaked around the little nub at the top of her sex and then slipped down to caress her opening.

Kagome had been having the most enjoyable dream ever. Her mate was caressing her entire body with his talented tongue. Just as he reached that secret place below her waist, her eyes shot open and she felt her dream become a reality. Her mate really was caressing her below the waist and his tongue was thrusting in and out. She could feel the coil inside of her readying itself, the delicious pressure building inside. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before her orgasm washed over her. Suddenly Inuyasha's tongue swished around sharply and brushed across that spot inside of her. Her back arched off of the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any better, her mate aligned their bodies and slammed his way home. She may have been shaking off the vestiges of sleep, but she still managed to meet him thrust for thrust. It only took a couple more moments before they both arched, screaming each other's names and then slumped in exhaustion.

**END OF LEMON ACTIVITIES**

Inuyasha was quite glad that he had thought of such an ingenious way of waking his beloved. He could here her mother and grandfather downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast and her brother… 'Oh SHIT! Her brother is coming this way!'

Inuyasha jumped up, grabbed the blanket, and threw it over the both of them just as her little brother burst into the room. Souta took a moment to assess the situation and then began to laugh.

"Mom wants you two to come downstairs whenever you guys are ready."

He then ran back downstairs screaming at the top of his lungs "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree…"

Kagome stood up and began to sift through her drawers, trying to find the right clothes for the day. Inuyasha took a moment to enjoy his view (hentai!) before he too began to put on his fire rat haori. Once the two were dressed, Kagome having found a beautiful maternity dress that she actually liked, they made their way down the stair well and into the kitchen to greet her family. Mama Higurashi turned to them as they walked into the kitchen and placed two plates of food for them; rice and oden for Kagome, and ramen for Inuyasha.

"I hear your friends were over here yesterday Kagome. How did that go?"

"They tried to hook me up with Hojo…so nothing new. Eri just doesn't want to accept that I found my dream guy without her help, but Ayumi said that she was glad that I found Inuyasha. I hadn't planned on telling them about Inuyasha or the pup like that, but I guess that worked just as well as anything else I could have come up with."

"I think they will be coming back Kagome. Eri just doesn't seem like the kind of person to let shit like this go. I didn't like the way she was talking to you."

"It's ok Inuyasha, Eri is harmless really. She just doesn't believe that anyone can be happy without her interference."

"If you say so Kagome. I think we should make a trek to the feudal era later today. I left Sango and Miroku wondering if you were going to kill me or if we were going to be ok. Plus the pipsqueak will be wondering when his okaa will return after what the horrible hanyou said to her."

"Oh Inuyasha, Shippo doesn't think of you as the horrible hanyou and you know it, but you are right, we should visit the past later today."

"We aren't staying long; I don't want you on your feet so much. You pathetic humans tire fast enough already without carrying a pup as well."

His shining eyes bellied the amusement and teasing he was taking part in, so Kagome didn't take offense. She just sighed and began to head up the stairs. Just when she had reached the top, there was a knock at the door. Kagome was wondering who it could be when she heard Inuyasha growling under his breath.

Inuyasha heard the doorbell ring and suddenly he smelled the four humans that were standing right outside Kagome's back door. He quickly donned his black bandana and shooed Kagome up the stairs to rest before he appeared at the door. He slid it open to see the four humans that had been bothering his Kagome the previous day. The two girls who had annoyed him were on his left while Hojo and Ayumi were on his right. He didn't mind Ayumi visiting since she never stressed out Kagome, but he didn't care for Hojo (for obvious reasons) and he didn't care of Eri and Yuka. Those two were too nosey for his tastes.

"What do you lot want?"

A disgruntled look passed over Eri's face and she looked like she was about to say something when Ayumi cut in.

"Hi Inuyasha! We are here to see Kagome. We just want to talk to her and see what we seem to have missed."

Inuyasha looked at the four before him. The only one who looked truly sincere was Ayumi. Hojo looked somewhat sincere and Eri and Yuka couldn't seem to contain their distain for him. He decided it was time for the four to truly know what was going on, not the story of the past or anything, but Eri needed to understand that she wouldn't stand between him and Kagome.

"You can come in, but just sit your asses on the couches in the front room. I'll bring Kagome down when she is ready to see company."

Eri's face resembled a tomato as she attempted to reign in her anger and Inuyasha almost laughed in her face. She was so entertaining to piss off, and he took great pleasure in surprising them all with how he acted. The four teens took their seats on the various pieces of furniture around the room. When Inuyasha was content that they weren't going to snoop around, he bound up the stairs to reach his mate. He opened the door to Kagome's room and was nearly brought to his knees by the bolt of lust that shot through his body and straight to his loins. Kagome stood in her room, completely naked, as she sorted though a basket as she attempted to find some suitable clothes.

Kagome's head shot up as she heard a strained whine sound from her right. Inuyasha was standing her bedroom, a look of such longing and lust on his face that her entire body flared with the desire that took over her soul. Her mate was so handsome and she couldn't always understand why he would choose some little nobody like her over all of the beautiful women in the world that would gladly take him, but she was satisfied that he was all hers' and she didn't plan on giving him up any time soon.

"Why are you staring Koi, you know there are people downstairs and I must get dressed. No, don't whine, we can't have our fun right now and you know it."

He knew it; he just didn't want to accept it. He watched as she quickly dressed in a summery, long shirt and a flowery pair of shorts. She left her hair down to brush across the small of her back. She turned to him and ushered him down the stairs. They came into the family room to find Hojo and Ayumi sitting on the love seat and Yuka and Eri in chairs along the one wall. Kagome and Inuyasha commandeered the large couch opposite the love seat. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap as soon as they had sat down and she snuggled into his chest to relax.

"Now, what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know how this came about! When did you meet this man? How and when did you get pregnant and why did you keep it from us?"

"Eri, you are so impatient. I meet Inuyasha 3 years ago under the Goshinboku in my back yard. I don't know how this came about, we just learned to love each other as we spent time together. I should think you would know HOW I became pregnant Eri, and when would be 6 months ago. I didn't keep it from you, I just haven't been around a lot lately and I don't think I need to tell you everything that goes on in my life. It is MY life."

Eri had a flabbergasted look upon her face as she just stared at Kagome. She and Yuka jumped to their feet and Eri looked like she was about to explode. Inuyasha quickly stood and put himself between the two girls and Kagome.

"If you can't keep your thoughts to yourself, you will have to leave. Stress is not good for the pup."

Eri started at the word "pup" and then she brushed past him, knocking his shoulder as she went and stomped her way out of the house, Yuka following behind her. She was muttering things about 'ungrateful friends that don't know what is good for them' and Inuyasha was tempted to follow after her and set the damn idiot straight, but he couldn't leave Kagome.

Kagome watched as Yuka and Eri stormed out of her house and she felt a small pang of regret. It was sad that Eri and Yuka couldn't be happy for her that she had found her dream man and started her life with him. She turned back to Ayumi and Hojo, both of whom looked somewhat uncomfortable now.

Ayumi stood up, Hojo following after, and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, I am immensely sorry for their behavior. I was hoping we could all hold a civil conversation since I am quite curious about your baby and Inuyasha, but I guess it was not meant to be. I will call you later; I better go and see to those two before they get in trouble. Rest assured, we will be seeing each other soon."

Hojo only nodded as Ayumi moved and embraced Kagome in a tight hug. The two separated and Ayumi and Hojo left as Inuyasha came back into the room. He moved to her side and held her gently as she processed what had just occurred. Not wanting to deal with it at that point, Kagome suggested they return to the past, to which Inuyasha full heartedly agreed.

They opened the door to the well house a few minutes later, yellow backpack in tow. The two jumped into the well and felt as they were embraced by warm blue light. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as they were sent through the centuries to the feudal era. He jump out of the well and set her gently on her feet as they prepared to make their way to Kaede's village. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her tightly and rushed towards the village. Kagome was about to ask him what the hurry was but when she noticed the smoke billowing above their heads the questions died in her throat.

Inuyasha could smell the burned huts and people from the well. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him when he finally reached the village. The entire village was burned to the ground. There were bodies strewn about and the carnage was impossible to miss. Kagome let out a strangled cry as she noticed a familiar set of feet sticking out from under a piece of roof. Inuyasha rushed forward to pull the roof off of the person to reveal…

Haha, CLIFFY! I know that I should have updated before this, but I completely forgot about this story. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and can anyone guess who was under the roof? Remember to review and Ja ne for now!


End file.
